Aunt from above and below
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: What happens when Ichigo's allies and friends met his Aunt. How will the group react to find out that it's not the first time she has met or been involved with soul reapers. When things heat back up, who does she talk to? her best friend Ayase. *I do not own Bleach or Okane ga Nai, rights reserved to proper owners*
1. Chapter 1

Well first off, my name is Aimee. Yeah I know it's not the normal spelling for it but it's me. And let me tell you I am not the average Japanese person. Only certain people my past but I never thought that when I had finally gotten over my baby daddy and that part of my past that it would all come back like a 's Thursday and I am on my way to my brother-in-law's house …..Why? Cause he wants me to watch the house and my nephew Ichigo.

* * *

"Ichigo! We're here" I shout as I take off my black zipper ankle boots while balancing a bag of groceries.

I walk down the hall to the kitchen that opens up into the living room. I blink as I see several people looking back at me

"Oh Aimee why are you here?" Ichigo asks as he walks towards me, a little puzzled

"You can ask your father, because apparently you can't be left alone. Katsuya hurry up and shut the door!" a little boy no more than nine runs in with naturally red hair and it's not like ginger red but crimson red with emerald green eyes, still in his school uniform.

"Here mom!" he hands me the other bag of groceries

"Go to Yuzu's room and do your homework. I'll be up in a minute." I nod towards the stairs as I start to unpack the bags

"Ok now why are you here?"

"Cause for 1. Your father won't be home till after ten, 2. Karin won't be back till sometime after eight since she has soccer practice and a science project to work on with her buddies, 3. Yuzu is spending the night at a friend's house and 4. Cause your father doesn't want you to be home alone even though I told him that you **are **fifteen."

"That old fool worries too much" he says as he leans on the counter, trying to blck my view of all the people in the living room.

"Can you blame him though" we just look at each other knowing exactly why. "Ok I'm gonna go do some laundry and check on Katsuya then I'll start dinner" I give him the thumbs up and walk away.

* * *

Oh man alive I start having a heart attack screaming inside my head 'oh fuck! What the hell are they here for?' I haven't done anything to them…..lately and Isshin hasn't either, oh fuck what am I gonna do?'

**Meanwhile…**

"Ichigo who was that?" asks Rukia still eyeing the door way

"Oh, that was my aunt. Apparently my dad doesn't trust me to be alone." Ichigo trails off while sitting down

"She doesn't look like you"

"Well she is my aunt. So stop scrutinizing her, she's my mothers' adopted sister"

* * *

"Why me?" I state to the wall because today I must have a sign on me that says 'come freak me out'. Since I am doing laundry I've gone into each of their rooms to empty out their dirty clothes hamper. Well as soon as I walk into Ichigo's room I am attacked. I also slip and fall.

"Oh Ichigo may I have a word with you" I ask as I come down the stairs with something behind my back, about fifteen minutes later. Everyone has stopped talking and is now looking at me, starting to wonder what is behind my back.

"Yeah what is it?" Ichigo making no obvious attempt to move from the couch.

"Well it concerns your pet"

"Pet?" Everyone is just confused now, since Ichigo doesn't own a pet.

"Yes, **your** pet" I then hold up, by the tail, a severely beaten lion doll that has duct tape its mouth. "He said his name was Kon and that you needed to spend more time with him"

"ah.. auntie I .. —I don't want to hear you excuse or how you got ahold of him, just control him got it?" now Ichigo is a little freaked out cause I found Kon…well I was attacked by him.

"Yes" Ichigo quickly grabs Kon and hides him behind his back.

"Good" I also give him the 'we're gonna have this conversation later' look "cause if this happens again I'm settin his ass on fire" and I just walk out of the room to let Ichigo deal with this problem. I try not to snicker as I leave, seeing that they all have a look of confusion and horror marked over their faces.

And once I am out of sight I proceed to hear Ichigo shout "what the hell did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Dinner time!" I shout towards the stairs mainly towards Ichigo. For him and his two friends that that were staying for dinner. One in which that Isshin told me now lives with them in one of the spare rooms in the hall way that leads to the clinic. He said her name was Rukia, but the other looks the same age as the twins and his name is that Ichigo has told me that it was Toshiro. So they all come down the stairs, in single file. I have Katsuya helping me setting then table and setting the food out. On the table for dinner I have set out a plate of Tempura, miso soup, and Onigiri (some are just in circular shapes with spicy tuna inside while others are triangular with pickled plums inside with seaweed wrapped on the outside). It's me and Katsuya on one side Ichigo at the head of the table, and Rukia and Toshiro on the other side.

******SILENCE***********

Nobody is talking, what maybe fifteen words have been said since we all sat down for dinner. I glance over to Ichigo and we just stare at each other just like telepathically communication, basically me telling him to start a conversation and him going why?, cause I said so and the silence is killing me.

"So you are Ichigo's aunt? Huh" right as Ichigo is about to speak that little dude with white hair starts talkin.

"Yes"

"I thought that Ichigo didn't have any other family" toshiro puts bluntly

"Well…yeah it's just his dad, his sisters, I and Katsuya are his only family because everyone else is dead or they have disowned us"

"Disowned?" remarks Rukia in shock

"Yup, I and his mother were both disowned by the time we were 21 yrs. old."

"Both of you?" Rukia wonders

"Yes, his mother and I are sisters"

"Why were you disowned?" the silver haired brat talks again. I just look at Ichigo; to see if we should preceded the conversation.

"Mother was disowned because she married my father." Ichigo puts it coldly; he never liked his grandfather because of it.

"Then how were you disowned?" the brat asks. I look at them and then Katsuya and quickly back at them.

They both just go "oh" end of that discussion.

* * *

_Dam it …I can't sleep…why? Cause Rukia Kuchiki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya are in the house. Dam where are those cigarettes? I know Isshin has them._ I'm fumbling through his desk, cause I know that's where he hides them. _Aha! Got em! _I walk back through the house and out the back door. Just puffin away looking at the moon for several minutes trying to calm my nerves' because it's been years since I've seen anyone from the soul society besides Gin that is still 'enlisted'. _Oh shit please tell me its not him. _

"So are you just gonna hide and stare like a creeper or are you gonna come out and have a conversation?...what's it gonna be Renji?" i ask without missing a beat of noticing him in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

He pops out over the wall and walks cautiously towards me. "How did you know I was there?"

"Well I did fell your presence and besides I heard the stick snap when you stepped on it."

"How did you know my name?"

_Oh ho ho, he doesn't remember me. _"Why are you here?" I turn and look him dead straight in the eye. I change the subject before he realizes who I am. We stare for a while and no response he just keeps looking me up and down with a confused look on his face.

"Ok… If you ain't gonna talk I'm going back inside."

"Wait…don't I know you?" he questions with an outstretched hand to stop me from going inside. I turn back to look at him. "Why… would you say that?"

"You remind me… of someone I used to know… a lost friend. It just your eyes the only person I have seen with those kind of green eyes was years ago and she also had green hair." _Oh shit he does remember me; he just hasn't liked the facts that we're the same person. Cause when we were together I had my hair dyed green. _My eyes widen, I fidget a little and fold my arms across my chest. I inadvertently lift my left sleeve up showing part of my tattooed birthmark. I notice that has is now gawking and pointing at me.

"What?"

"Your arm! That tattoo" I look down and notice that part of my tattoo is showing. I cover it back up quickly but it's too late he already saw it and is now linking things together. "You….. Is it really you Aimee?"

"Oh so you finally remember me? Huh" I start smiling and look up back at the moon.

"So it is you. You look so different, you look amazing"

"Yeah, you know people do change in 10 yrs. Oh people also do say that the _break up diet_ helps to change someone."

"Has it really been ten years? And what are you doing here?" he walks closer to me as if nothing has ever happened between us.

"Yes it has, and I am here because this is my family"

"What? Your family? You are related to Ichigo?"

"Yes I am. He is my nephew and Masaki is his mother."  
"Oh no Aimee I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we all knew it would happen sooner or later. So what do you want exactly, it has to be something because it's almost 1 am."

"Well….I wants you" he grabs my hand and pulls me in for a kiss. I'm so disorientated to stop him for a few moments. His kiss, what memories it has, it was a soft sweet tender kiss. But after so long of not having those kisses it is sort of painful. I find myself returning his kiss as well. I realize what I'm doing and push him away. Trying to stop before anything else happens.

"What? Everything ok?" he is trying to grab back ahold of me.

"Bitch, _**you**_ left _me …_so no more kisses" I turn and go back inside trying with all I have not to slam that door. Just leaving him on the porch all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

*author's note* only in the chapters where Aimee talks to her friends will it be a cross over to Okane ga nai (no money).

* * *

"Ughhhhh!...why does he have to come back" I grumble into one of the pillows on Kanou's couch in his office. I'm chilling in the office because Ayase is out shopping right now and I didn't want to be alone in their apartment. But basically I'm laying face down, spread out all over couch. And I can tell Kanou is getting a little agitated cause I keep grumbling into the pillow and he is trying to work. _So I guess I better shut up before he kicks me out. Hmm... It's been so long since I've seen Renji. Almost as long as since I was reunited with Ayase after he went missing. _

***several years ago…..about 8 years***

_Ok here it is. This is the place, the address and name is right. I guess Tetsuo did finally come through with his end. But if this is some sort of wild goose chase or an abuse when I get in here, oh I will __**kill**__ him. _I glance back and forth from the sheet of paper to the building. And this all started because I went and knocked at Ayase's apartment for old times' sake since after he went missing no one ever went in or out of the apartment.

I suck up my pride and pull my courage together. I open that door casually as possible, which for me right now is really hard to do. There are two desks facing each other in the center of the room and a couple of chairs in a single row against one wall. Opposite of the door that is on the other side of the desks. Only one of the people at the desks notices that I entered the room. I have only taken a couple of steps into the room. He stands up and walks towards me. _Wow he is tall he has to be at least 6ft._

"Can I help you?" well in his voice you can tell he is annoyed.

'I don't know…" I look around the room noticing everything about this room.

"Are you just lost or are you here to get a loan."

"Uh…neither"

"Then why are you here?" he folds his arms now

I look him dead straight in the eye. "I am here for Ayase." He is thrown back a little; his face goes expressionless for a few moments.

"I don't know what you mean; we are a financial firm so if you are not here for a loan then leave."

"Oh ho ho, but yes it seems you do. Cause your face just showed it." I fold my arms and assume the angry girlfriend stance. (Angry girlfriend stance = folded arms, one leg brought away from the body and locked, the opposite hip popped out) He is now fidgeting a little, because he sees I am not leaving. That other dude really still just chillin there.

"You need to leave" he raises his voice and starts to walk up on me, trying to make me leave.

So I go on the defense, also raising my voice a little. "Uh un I ain't leaving yet until I see Ayase. I know he is here somewhere because I got my information from a reliable source. And if you think you can push me out, I got five kids, bring it, I can take you." We start bickering about how I need to leave but i'm not going to until I see Ayase. And the whole time our voices keep escalading.

Then suddenly that other door opens with a bang. "WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS SHOUTING OUT HERE?" I very deep and scary like voice say this. We both imeaditly stop talking and slowly look back to where the voice is coming from. The voice came from this tall, broad man. With a no nonsense aura around him.

"uh-sorry boss but this lady was refusing to leave but she is leaving **now**" I scoff at him and fold my arms again.

"It seems as if the lady does not want to leave. What do you want?"

"She doesn't want anything she's ju—Homare, I was asking her."

_Oh he is rude just a little._ "I was told that I would find … Ayase?" halfway through my sentence I notice that Ayase had walked out of the other room and is standing beside the 'boss'. Now everyone in the room is surprised.

"Aimee? Is that you?" A young man that has very feminine looks and is very naïve responds back to me.

Tears start to well up now. "Ayase you are alive!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Aimee…is that you? It has been so long since I saw you!" I nod my head yes. Ayase runs to me very worried.

"Aimee is you ok, what do you mean that I am alive?"

"Oh. Tetsou, I'm gonna kill him." I narrow my eyes.

"Aimee you promised not to kill Tetsou. But has he done now that makes you want to kill him again?"

"That **_slime _**was the one who told me that you were dead, I knew I should have killed him"

"What?" they all bellow at the same time.

"Tetsou said this to you?" the big boss man asks as he moves towards us.

"Yes that slime did" I have gone into total disgust talking about Tetsou.

"But Aimee you promised!"

"Yeah I promised not to kill but not to mutilate or seriously injure him"

_She's bad as the boss._

"Wait …who are you and how did you find Ayase?"

"I'm a friend and I can't give out all of that information" I glance at Ayase then back at him. "With Ayase in the room, I'll get back to you on that"

_Wow she really is._

"Wait" Ayase interrupts he starts to fell my stomach "Aimee you had the baby!?"

"Baby?" they all shout

"Of course I had the baby the last time I saw you I was 8 ½ months"

We are all sitting in the office. I have been introduced to everyone. The big boss man is Kanou and the twins are Homare and Misao.

"Everyone this is Aimee Usami, we have known each other since elementary school"

"Then if you two are such good friends, then why is it that only now after two years you have found him?"

"Well I did have a baby and there are things that I had to do but I also wanted to stay off the radar" I stare at Kanou with my poker face.

"Wait!...you're Aimee Usami! The girl from the movie _Playing with Matches? _I'm a fan!" we all turn and look at Miaso. I give him the death stare.

_Oh god you have got to be kidding me._

Kanou beats me to it. "Shut up, Miaso, everyone leave I want to talk to Aimee alone" Kanou just keeps staring at me.

* * *

The twins and Ayase leave, leaving me and Kanou in an enclosed silence. Since Kanou is sitting behind his desk. I walk and go stand in front of the desk.

"So you know what really happened and why Ayase is here?"

"Yes" I say calmly

"And you are ok with this?" Kanou questions as he lights a cigarette

"Yes and no"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No: meaning I don't like what Tetsou did, trying to sell him. Pay back money that got Ayase in this situation. Yes: because…I can see that you are the best thing for Ayase right now." Kanou's taken aback

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he has changed….it's nice to see that someone has completely broken all of his defensive shields"

"Defensive shields?"

"Yes, after his parents died, he locked everyone out of his heart. Even I, for a while but I am still locked out for certain emotions."

"You say that I have broken them?"

*sigh* "yes that's an effect of being in love" Kanou looks up at me with a worried expression, but composing himself quickly he changes the subject.

"You really think that I am the best for him"

"Yes, I can also tell he is what is best for you"

"What?"

"Ayase still doesn't remember you does he?" I slowly ask, treading the water carefully

"How do you know that?"

"I remember seeing you leave Ayase's apartment back then and besides Ayase told me about you"

I can see that Kanou is trying to rack his brain to figure out who I am.

"here, this is a hint" I lift my left sleeve and show him part of my tattoo" his eyes widen

"Wait. Green hair…you were the one with green hair!"

"Bingo!" I sit down on the arm of the couch.

"Since you know…tell me why Ayase had forgotten me"

"Well Ayase has never been good at sports. We were kicking a ball back n forth. When he went to kick the ball, he missed the ball and fell backwards to the ground. He received a concussion and all memories from the past week went fuzzy"

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Cause every time he would try to remember or if I would try to tell him, he would get severe headaches"

*silence*

"So all I have to say about the situation between you and Ayase, that is if anything happens to Ayase I am coming after you"

"You threating me?" Kanou chuckles

"Yeah I guess you can say that. Friends always threaten their friends significant others"

"You know that too!" I do a face palm and groan

""yes, yes I can tell!"

"How?"

"I can tell in your eyes when you two look at each other: there is a look of love for one another" I can tell that Kanou is getting embarrassed; his face is starting to turn red. Sol I figure I will change the subject to make him comfortable again.

"oh you might what to send so one to let Tetsou go, I left him tied to a chair in a hotel room or you can just wait and let the hotel staff find him"

"What did you do?"

"I was torturing him, to get information from him"

"What made him finally break?"

"Oh I threatened that I was going to cut his dick off then start dragging his ass all across Kabuki Cho while he was still bleeding to see if anyone knows him"

"Interesting, that's what broke him?"

"Well, I think it was that I had started undoing his pants, with my trusty knife open. Did he realize how serious I was."

"I'll have to make a note on that" I can see him trying not to smile which makes me smile.

So me and Kanou are cool, I get to visit Ayase and still be friends.

"It's getting late, I have to go. Ichigo will be getting out of school soon, and I need to go relieve Isshin of babysitting duty." I hug Ayase goodbye

"You have to bring Katsuya next time you visit"

"You and Kanou can come visit, and you can see the twins and Ichigo too"

Ayase's eyes light up with excitement. "Yes we will have to plan that!" Ayase walks me to the door but before I leave Miaso approaches me.

"Miss will you please sign this" embarrassed, he hands me a DVD copy of the movie I'm in. I sigh.

"Sure" I take the blue marker he gives me and sign beside my name. "Here" then his eyes start to sparkle as if I just gave him a gift from god.

*Present day*

Aimee? Aimee? Hello are you there?" I am suddenly brought back to reality as I see Ayase waving his hand in front of my face

"Ayase?"

"Oh darn she is alive, I thought that you died since you finally stopped mumbling" Kanou lights up a cigarette and shuffle some papers. I roll my eyes at him as I sit up, bringing the pillow with me.

"What's wrong Aimee?"

"Oh Ayase you are not going to believe it. Renji is back! And he is friends with Ichigo!"

"What? Renji? You don't mean Katsuya's father"

"Yes…..he even kissed me too" I do another face plant into the pillow.

"Oh no, does Ichigo know this?"

"No" shaking my head

"Poor Aimee this is bad" Ayase says as he hugs me.


End file.
